Surprising Saviour
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Meg agrees to stay and watch over Cas after he healed Sam in the mental hospital, but when the angel gets captured by demons Meg has to go save him.


Surprising Saviour

For the life of her Meg couldn't figure out why she had agreed to stay back and look after Castiel, while the Winchester's went off to get Dick. But since the day she helped capture the angel for her father, Lucifer, she has always had a soft spot for him. Which is why she was now a nurse at the psychiatric hospital. Everything was going well for weeks, sure he was losing more and more of his mental state but at least her fellow kind or his hadn't found them yet or so she thought.

"Hey Masters! Break time!" One if the nurses called to her.

"Coming!" Meg called back, placing her hands on her knees and pushing herself up. She then turned to Cas. "I'll be back in 15 okay Clarence. Don't get into any trouble now." She smirked before heading out of his room and towards the staff room.

Her break came and went so she headed back to Cas's room but was met with a surprise. He was gone! She looked around to see that his bed was tossed across the room and she could also sense demons.

"Shit!" She swore when she realized who had taken him. She exited the room and started to follow the demons scent down the hallways of the hospital. As she walked she pulled out the angel blade that she had stolen from Cas last year. A small blush crossed her face at the memory of how she had gotten the blade, but she shook her head and turned in the direction the demons had taken him.

"Focus Meg! If anything happens to him Dean will kill you for sure." She told herself trying to get herself focused on the task at hand.

She stood in front of a pair of doors that lead to one of the many operating tables, censing that the demons and Castiel were on the other side. She shoved the doors open but stopped when she saw Cas strapped to the table, blood dripping from the many cuts that littered his body. The three demons that were standing over him stopped when they heard her enter. The tall black haired one sneered down at her and started to walk towards her.

"Looks like the Angel whore has joined us." He laughed walking closer.

Meg held up the angel blade and took a battle stance. "Get away from the angel!" Meg barked lunging forward shoving her blade into the demon's gut. She then advanced on the other two as rage started to well up inside her towards toward her fellow kind.

The two demons that were still standing by Cas turn and started to run towards her. Meg ducked under the first one and thrusted her blade into his back, while the third demon jumped her while she was pulling her blade from the other. He wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Why are you defending him? He's nothing but a worthless angel!" He sneered in her ear.

"That maybe so, but he's my worthless angel!" Meg cried before shoving the blade behind her into her captures heart, killing him instantly.

Meg fell to her feet, blood running down her side, because when she had killed her capture she had cut herself in the process. As she stood up she could feel pain sear through her body, but she knew that she had to save Cas. She would deal with her injuries later she told herself as she slowly made her way over to the trapped Angel. When she got to his side her heart dropped when she saw what they had done to him. What she had first thought was just cuts to the surface actually were deep wounds going all the way down to the bone. Plus he had a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder as well.

"Oh Clarence what have they done to you?" Meg asked as she cut the leather straps that were holding him to the table with the angel blade. After the last strap was cut, Cas started to stir, opening his eyes slightly.

"M-Meg?" Cas asked turning his head to the side locking his blue eyes with her hazel eyes.

"Yep it's me. I thought I told you not to get into any trouble while I was gone." Meg laughed as she started to search the room for a first aid kit.

"I know and I'm so sorry. They jumped me out of nowhere? They wanted to know where the Winchester's were." Cas stated his voice shaking slightly as tears starting to build in his eyes.

"No need to apologize, Clarence. We demons can be such dicks sometimes." Meg smirked as she placed the first aid kit on the table next to him.

"But you aren't one of them. You're special Meg, I know you would never hurt me." Cas told her reaching up to cup her face in his.

Meg stopped what she was doing as she felt this warm feeling wash over her. She didn't know what this feel was or why she was feeling this way but what ever it was it made her feel happy. She shook her head and took a step back before walking over the end of the table.

"I wouldn't count on that Clarence. Your leg is broken and I'm going to have to push the bone back in, and that's going to hurt like a bitch. Oh and I'll have to do your shoulder to cause its dislocated." She informed him placing her one hand on the bone that was sticking out of his knee. "Okay on 3, 1 . . . 2 . . ." But before she said three she hit the bone with the palm of her hand, thrusting it back under his skin, then moved it till it fell back into place.

Cas cried out in pain as she worked it back. Meg could feel her vessels heart break as he continued to cry. After she fixed his leg she swiftly walked up to his should and relocated so all the pain could be done at once. When she was done she noticed that sweat had started to gather on his forehead, so Meg grabbed on of the hospital towels, ran some water over it before placing it on Castiel's head.

"There the worst is over. Now I just have to stitch you up and you'll be good as new." She told him smiling down at him, but as she reached for the needle and thread Meg let out a small cry of pain. Cas turned his head to see that the wound on her side had started to bleed again, causing fresh blood to run down her side.

"Your hurt!" He stated with concern.

"I'm fine. Let me finish fixing one problem before working on another. Now this may sting a little." She told him as she started to stitch his many wounds.

Silence fell between the pair as Meg worked but Cas kept his blues eyes locked to the demon. After all he had done to heaven on earth he had found one person who would still come to his rescue. Sure he knew that Dean cared for him but he had left him in this place while he went off with Sam. And know he owed Meg his life and after noticing the way she had looked at him, he had an idea of how he could thank her. It didn't take very long for Meg to patch Cas up, she only had one more to stitch up and it was on his forehead. She leaned forward but just as she finished the last stitch, she felt a hand reach up and cup her chin.

"Clera. . ." Is all she could get out before a paid of soft lips where placed to hers. But this kiss felt different almost warmer. She didn't know what to do but after a couple minutes she started to kiss him back. It was only after they had parted had she realized what he had done. When he kissed her he had released some of his grace into her, healing her side right up.

"There now you feel better to." Cas smiled laying his head back on the table.

"You have no idea." Meg thought to herself as she smiled down at the angel. She knew that the feels she was have were totally insane, but then again so was the man she had the feeling towards.

Meg lifted Cas up into her arms and carried him back to his room. After she laid him down he fell right to sleep, exhausted from the torture and realizing his grace to heal her. Meg sat back down in her seat that she had pulled up next to the bed. She watched him sleep for hours, he looked so peaceful that she couldn't help but smile. Meg leaned forward and placed a kiss on his sleeping lips and as she pulled away she made a promise that she would always protect her angel, no matter what the cost.


End file.
